Like father…Like daughter Wait DAUGHTER?
by Insanenism
Summary: Kali is the daughter of the famous Inuyasha. See how she handles being thrown back to the time when her parents were but teenagers. See all the troubles she gets herself into because you know what they say like father like daughter!
1. dad?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise! Please Review

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Like father…Like daughter. Wait DAUGHTER?**

**_Chapter one_**

The Inuyasha gang were travelling along the road. No one spoke they were all tired because they had just been in yet another battle. It had been against a snake demon, luckily they had been able to kill him and take the jewel shard that had been embeded in it's stomach.

"Can we rest yet?" Whined the youngest of the group Shippo. They had been walking all day and now after that battle he was pooped.

"Stop whining brat we need to keep moving." Came from the ever popular Inuyasha. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and continued to sulk. Stupid Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha let us -" Kagome stopped talking as she saw something further on down the road. "Is that…Is that a body?" They all looked up and walked closer and sure enough it was the body of a young girl. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades and was about Kagome's height.

"Is she alive Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Kagome was looking at the pendant around the girl's neck. It was drawing her in and she felt her self unconsciously reach out to touch it but snapped out of it when Inuyasha spoke.

"Yeah she's alive." He said smelling the girl. Suddenly the girl's eyes flickered open. They were brown like her hair.They were slowly becoming focused on the group. She looked straight at Inuyasha and stared at him.

"D-dad?" She whispered and only he heard it clearler because of hisHanyou hearing. She thenblacked out again leaving a very confused Inuyasha.


	2. Oh no he didn't!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY!

Well here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

Please Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Do you think she's dangerous?"

"She doesn't look very dangerous."

"But looks can be deceiving."

Kali was lying a bit away from the group pretending to still be asleep. She could hear them talking about her but she had bigger problems. Where am I?

She had sworn she had seen her father, but he looked different, younger even. And when she had seen him there had been no recognition in his eyes.

"Should we take her with us?"

"Keh just leave her, she'll only slow us down." Came the voice of her father which just confirmed her suspicions. He had no idea who she was. The others voices were familiar to and she had a fair idea who they were.

She quickly opened her eyes and then shut them. Yes it was them. All of them, except different like her father, they were younger. What have I got myself into now?

She had let a small groan escape her lips making them all look at her. I guess I should just open my eyes now…

So she did and looked over at the group who was still staring at her. I hate awkward silences...

"Um hi?"

"Are you alright?" asked the monk, she knew him as Miroku. She sat up and looked around the clearing trying to organise her thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine." I think it's safe to say that I've gone through some kind of time portal or something and gone back in time. Just look how young they are. Is this like the well then? Do I have a way to get back?

"Fair maiden?" she jumped not noticing he was that close.

"Yes?" Why didn't I hear him walk up? She looked down and saw her pendant. Well I guess it's a good thing, they would probably freak out if they saw what I really look like. But this is going to be hard with just normal senses…ah it's like deafening how quiet everything is to a human. She wore the pendant a lot just not for big periods of time. It was going to be a challenge not to just rip it off.

"You seem troubled, a beautiful girl like yourself should not be so distressed." Oh no he isn't! Miroku is not hitting on me! Ew! She felt something on her backside. She grabbed his hand and moved it away.

"You even think about doing that again and you find out just how mean I can be." She said deathly sweet. She looked up at her father who was smirking and saw nothing in his eyes again. It made her feel cold inside. Alright this is already hard enough. They aren't my parents. She repeated over and over in her head. She needed to stop calling them her parents otherwise it was too hard. Technically they weren't her parents yet so she was right in saying it.

It was late in the evening and they were all sitting around the fire. They were all talking to Kali. Asking her questions about her past, how she got injured. Kali had to make up a story and just prayed that she wouldn't forget everything she said tonight. It would be kind of suspicious if one day she said one thing and the next she said something completely different. This was like a life or death situation. Inuyasha could not become suspicious otherwise she would be dead within seconds. She knew that if he thought there was something she wasn't telling he would automatically go for the worst thing possible. It was just the way he was. Kali sighed and congratulated herself. She had finally started calling him Inuyasha. It made things a lot easier.

"Where do you live? Tomorrow we should take you home I'm sure your family is worried sick." Asked Kagome making Kali smile. She never changes.

"Um well you see…" Go for something simple. "I don't have a home, or a family." Kind of a half truth, technically she didn't have a home or family, here anyway…

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"Well you could come with us if you want." Kagome had no idea why she said that. She just felt connected to this girl and couldn't stand the thought of leaving her behind.

"No way. She would be no help to us what so ever." Said Inuyasha. Kali rolled her eyes, looks like Kagome isn't the only one who never changed.

"We can't just leave her alone!" said Kagome annoyed.

"Why not? She'll only slow us down!"

"She is coming with us and that's final!"

"Oh no she isn't!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went head first into the ground and Kali couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that was funny." She said between giggles. Shippo was laughing next to her.

"He never learns." He said to her. She just laughed some more. She had seen it happen when she was back home and had every time found it funny. Kagome didn't use it as much in her time though, she knew that it would be different here. From what she heard from future Sango and Miroku, Kagome had sitted Inuyasha almost everyday. It was an amusing scene to watch.

"Ignore Inuyasha, he's just a rude jerk!" Kagome said glaring at the Hanyou. She then turned back to Kali with a kind smile. "You are welcome to come with us."

"Sure I would love to." Kali replied returning the same smile. "The entertainment is priceless." She looked over at Inuyasha who was sulking up in his tree now. She decided it would be best for her to stay with the group until she found a way home. She would probably be safest there and she would be able to find out a little about her parents when they were her age. She just might find out something interesting to use as black material…


End file.
